Sasquatch
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Primeval Yeti Sasquatch is a boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and the very first boss to appear in the game mode Boss Hunt. He resembled a Yeti Zombie with brown fur wearing an Ushanka. He appeared in Sandy Sands in the mission "A Banquet for Sasquatch." According to the mission's description, he was eating everything, including the ruins. Rather than using ice like the Yeti, the Sasquatch used fire attacks, and has the ability to throw fireballs. His hunt first aired on September 22 through 25, 2016, and later returned on March 30 to April 2, 2017. Abilities *Fire Stone Throw: Sasquatch throws 3 fire stones that do fire damage. *Fire Blast: Sasquatch jumps making a close ranage explotion that does fire damage. *Fire Dance: Sasquatch does a dance, making a fire air-strike, causing fire stones fall from the sky. Health Normal: 32500 Hard: 28500 CRAAAAZY: 24500 Boss Battle Depending which taco the player chose, the player would have been greeted by either Sasquatch, Super Sasquatch, or Epic Sasquatch. At the beginning of the boss hunt, the group of players would have to defeat waves of zombies. Zombies in this battle included: *Camo Ranger *Landscaper *Zoologist *Sasquatch Imp *Gargantuar *Breakfast Brainz *Blitzer Phase 1 Once Sasquatch appears, he would begin his attack patterns, and the group would have to work together in order to lower his health as he ran around. Once a quarter of his health was depleted, he dug into the ground, which began phase 2. Phase 2 Sasquatch then conjured Healing Burgers around the map. The players only had a little time to locate and destroy each one as they appear. 10 extra seconds are awarded for destroying a burger, giving more time to destroy the next one. Failure to destroy all the burgers in time would result in Sasquatch healing 1/8 HP, which prolongs the battle. In the first quarter, he would summon 5 burgers. At half, he would summon 7, and at 3/4, he would summon 9. Phase 3 Not all is safe once all burgers are destroyed. Sasquatch then becomes famished, and prepares an instant-kill attack that would strike in 40 seconds. Players would have to find and locate the garden that spawns on the map, and raise it in order to create a shield that blocked the attack. Unfortunately, Blitzers spawn in this phase, which could push the player out of the circle. After 40 seconds, Sasquatch will use "Hunger Pang's Inferno," which instantly vanquished any plant outside of the circle. If at least one plant is still alive, Sasquatch will reappear from under the ground, and the battle will continue. It will go back to Phase 1. After losing one third of his health, Sasquatch "calls for help," which summons two Gargantuars. After beating Sasquatch, the player would receive a variation of the "Sasquatch's Cap" depending on the difficulty beaten (Standard, Enchanted, Scrumptious etc.), exclusive to Peashooter. Strategies *Opinion-wise, this is a really tough and insane boss. It is advised to have 2 or more Sunflowers (Vampire Flower would be recommended) in your team as you will need to constantly heal your teammates, especially Vampire Flower since she can restore health by hitting the boss. In this boss battle you will need to be vigilant and very quick to get to the healing burgers that this boss will summon and destroy them. If not, your team could get endlessly stuck on the first 2 phases, especially on higher difficulties. Even if you successfully destroy all the Burgers, a curse called "Hunger Pang's Inferno" will vanquish you most of the time. You will need to raise a garden quickly before the time runs out but here is the gist: it does not tell you where. The Sasquatch will summon 2 Gargantuars to keep you occupied. He will also summon Breakfast Brainz, Camo Rangers, Zoologists, and Landscapers as well, so you should be very careful, as these are all strong zombies. *There are a few tips on how to find the Gardens in "Hunger Pang's Inferno", however. The first tip is that they tend to spawn at or near where you would be able to place a Garden in Garden Ops, so be sure to look near those places. Secondly, they don't spawn near Zombie Spawn points (Signified by a red zombie head). The third tip is to have a Peashooter on your team, as they can use their Hyper ability to get to the Garden easily. Gallery horg!.PNG|Sasquatch when appears burger.PNG|A Healing Burger cursed.PNG|A Vampire Flower cursed by Hunger Pang's Inferno Sasquatch Notice.png|Sasquatch Sasquatch GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon Horg!.PNG|Sasquatch at the beginning of the boss fight Trivia *He was first seen in the Trials of Gnomus DLC trailer, but his name was not actually revealed until his Boss Hunt mission appeared. *When defeated, the player would see that he is actually a robot, like how Yeti Zombie and Treasure Yeti are robots. *He could be seen as a parallel to Yeti Zombie, as Yeti Zombie has white fur, always wears a mask (in his icon in Backyard Battleground), and attacks with ice, while Sasquatch has brown fur, always wears a hat, and attacks with fire. *He is slightly bigger than Yeti Zombie. *He seemed to have an obsession with food. In the description before battle, you must stop him because he is eating all of the monuments at Sandy Sands. **Also, the player has to lure him out with a taco, destroy burgers to stop him from healing, and the Camo Rangers, Breakfast Brainz, Landscapers, and Zoologists that he summons all have a food-based theme or customization. *Even though the mission description said he has been eating the ruins, there was no sign of him actually eating them. *He is the second boss to be featured in Boss Hunt more than once, the first being the Brothers Gnomus. *In Zomburbia's zoo, there is an exhibit that possibly held the Sasquatch. The broken cage is filled with crates of maple syrup, and large footprints show the Sasquatch eventually escaped into the wild. *Unlike other bosses, Sasquatch has lower health on higher difficulties. See also *Yeti Zombie *Treasure Yeti Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2